


witch hunt

by chanshine



Series: nct / wayv drabbles collection [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angels, Angst, Based on a Vocaloid Song, Burns, Heavy Angst, Jealousy, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Priests, Princes & Princesses, Trials, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanshine/pseuds/chanshine
Summary: they don't know how they ended up here, pretending they don't know each other during a witch trial.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Moon Taeil, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: nct / wayv drabbles collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004022
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	witch hunt

yuta stares down at his beloved prince of the land, tired eyes boring into a face steeled into stoicism. the hands he wishes to hold sicheng's face with have their wrists bound to a wooden stake. he wishes the times were simpler, like when all they did was make talk about nothings by the flowing river. then, they were close friends, maybe more with how touches lingered and gazes held. but now they're standing as mere strangers in the prying eyes of citizens standing before the site of yuta's future grave. funny how things turn out.

"burn the witch!" the townspeople demand, the head priest taeil leading the chant and spurring the masses on. it makes an uncomfortable feeling rise in sicheng's stomach. regardless, he remains silent. he still has to uphold the image that comes with his title, after all. 

the wood is lit ablaze, flames licking at yuta's tied body. for a few agonizing minutes, sicheng forces himself to keep his eyes trained on yuta's pain. it's horrible enough, watching the deconstruction of what looks to be a human being. it's even more terrible to have your love be ripped apart by the talons of death right before your eyes and be powerless to stop it.

but it never comes. yuta doesn't perish, or burn alive. instead in a single bloodcurdling scream, wings sprout from his back. their shape and structure are undeniably reminiscent of the paintings of angels, but they're painted with a midnight as deep as the despair this whole ordeal brought. he breaks out of his restraints and flies off, taking all the sound with him. they sit in stunned silence for a moment and with a chilling realization, sicheng identifies that who taeil said was a witch was a divine being instead.

he immediately grabs taeil's wrist, distant flames crackling and roaring like the anger bubbling up inside of him. he sees it all in his eyes, fear and jealousy as deep as the seas that make up sicheng's territory. so that's how it is. that's how far he decided to go to eliminate the competition for sicheng's heart.

oh how deplorable he is, yet still not as despicable as the prince who believed the blatant lie and let his love be taken away.

**Author's Note:**

> why is it that whenever i touch yuwin they go though insurmountable pain? 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/SH10NSHINE)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/SH10NSHINE)


End file.
